


Not Enough Foresight and Other Stories

by Bilbosama



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canonical Character Death, End-Game spoilers, F/M, Gen, griffon rider!panne, rated for language, spoilers beginning past chapter 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Ch. 1 - In hindsight, he should've taken more measures to ensure the Taguel race's survival]</p><p>A collection of drabbles that is mostly going to focus on Yarne because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Enough Foresight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on my second playthrough of Awakening where Robin is Yarne's dad and this just occurred to me since what Yarne worries about in his supports with his father is the father cheating on Panne...which is somehow bad for Yarne's existence.
> 
> And then this plot bunny emerged.
> 
> So...yeah.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Fire Emblem Awakening. All I own is this collection of drabbles.

For most of his life, Yarne's concerns were about staying alive in order to keep the Taguel race from going extinct and making sure his little sister, Morgan, was safe from harm.

But now that they are in the past, his existing worries and anxieties started to include new ones. Like, boats for example. Its bad enough that they could sink into the ocean but it turns out they can also be set on fire too (thanks, dad, for that revelation). Or what if Morgan gets eaten by Minerva because Gerome got tired of her bothering him all the time? Or what if Robin decided he wanted a human wife instead of Panne?

That particular concern took hold and the small (and not as consuming as Morgan's) Tactician side of him went to work on making sure their father stayed true to their mother. If he left, then as a result Yarne and Morgan would never exist because Panne would refuse to choose another human as her mate for the rest of her life and the Taguel race would die with her. And if that happened, then Nah would be all alone...

But as Robin landed the killing blow on Grima's human host, despite pleas from everyone, it suddenly occurred to Yarne that he never had a plan on what to do if Robin dies before Panne conceives.

Shit.

Shit shit _shit_.

Now what is he going to do? His ears twitched, defeated, as Morgan clung to him (and not Gerome and his stupid mask, Yarne dimly noted) and sobbed.


	2. Boats: 1; Yarne: 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Chapter 14 spoilers]
> 
> Perhaps he should've hitched a ride with Mother. It was probably less nauseating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously thought that this was going to be a one-shot drabble. But then suddenly the plot bunnies wanted more Yarne.
> 
> So yeah, there may be more of this in the future but not within 24 hours of the previous chapter like this one.

Yarne was beginning to regret rejecting his mother's offer to ride with her on her griffon mount in favor of trying out new things. Shipbuilding was a lost art in the future where he hailed from. All the existing ships were either sunk by his tenth summer or in dire need of repairs so extensive that just hiding in them was a better plan of survival against Grima's forces.

His Taguel instincts screamed at him that all this water was unsafe. His stomach screamed at him for being in a situation that causes unnecessary nausea.

Morgan was beginning to look pale but it her enthusiasm refused to give up against the fight with seasickness.

All in all, riding on a griffon (which meant _being in the air_ ) was becoming more appealing by the minute.

Their father had yet to notice as he was busy staring at the fleet of ships Plegia had given Ylisse. It was beginning to unnerve Yarne how you could tell Robin was plotting something and how he gripped the tome in his hands was suspiciously becoming the standard grip mages would use for battle.

...Wait. Was that a **fire** tome?

_Oh gods,_ the Taguel part of him decided _, we're all going to die._

(After the day's battle was won, he opted to hitch a ride with Mother and refused to acknowledge the fact that somehow he felt...safe.)

(Even if Mother liked barrel rolls way too much)


End file.
